Feeling accepted
by TheReaperofGods
Summary: Tim, an anti-social 23 year old passes out from disease, and wakes to a whole new world. His home was transported there by an unknown force. Will Tim bee accepted? Will he make any friends? Will I ever see my double cheese burger again?
1. Chapter 1

"Ughhh, today is going to suck, I can already tell." Tim says looking out his bedroom window. Grey clouds dominated the sky and a heavy feeling of rain was in the air, this was the sight that greeted Tim's eyes "Another rainy day" Tim thought and right on queue the rain began to fall in fat drops. Tim left the window and walked into the living room of his home, the rain went from fat sprinkles to a downpour, and the pattering of the rain on the shingled roof was an all too normal sound for this time of the year. Tim let out a long sigh and sat down on his couch that faced the T.V. As the T.V came to life the daily news channel was reporting on the weather. "It's going to be another wet one today everybody, I suggest packing an umbrella and an extra pair of clothes for those who have to work outside today" The weather man said

"Great, and I have to work today, just great." Tim said. He was annoyed that he would be pushing carts in the rain for the 3rd day in a row, and he was beginning to feel a little under the weather. "Maybe I might pass out today. Humph one can only hope" Tim said to himself as he started cooking his breakfast. After eating and watching the news, Tim went into his room and grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. He got to the bathroom and took off his shirt and looked in the mirror, he wasn't in the best shape but he looked better than he did when in high school. Tim sighed once more at the sight of the scar on his right shoulder, the said scar was from a gunshot that he took three years ago.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tim was walking down the street at night while listening to music through some head phones_

"_Tell the mad Chameleon that he's not welcome anymore"_

"_I know what I'm looking for" _

_Tim sang along while walking, little did he know he was being followed. Tim looked down and saw the shadow in the corner of his eye, the shadow had just pulled out a gun. Tim spun around and was face to face with a barrel of a colt 1911 hand gun. Tim pulled off his head phones, and stared into the eyes of owner of the gun with a determined look. _

"_Can I help you?" Tim asked raising an eyebrow_

"_I want everything of value, and I want it now!" The man said with a crazed look in his eyes. Tim looked his eyes_

"_He is most likely on drugs, maybe I can get the gun away from him" Tim thought. Tim began to pull out his wallet to hand it over, the drugged up man looked over and saw the wallet, and Tim took his chance and punched the man in the face with his left hand, he dropped his wallet to free his right hand and grabbed the man's neck and kneed the man in the gut causing him to topple over holding his stomach. Tim picked up his wallet and looked down at the man, who had brought up his gun and pointed it at Tim and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Tim in the right shoulder, the impact put him on his back. Tim yelled in pain clutching his right shoulder, tears of pain rolled down his face. The man was standing over Tim with his gun pointed at Tim's head._

"_This is what you get." The man said about to pull the trigger. Fear, hate, and anger welled up inside Tim, but he wasn't afraid to die, but he sure didn't want to die. Tim's left leg shot up into the man's crotch causing him to shot into the air and fall over holding his family jewels. Tim picked himself up, the pain was residing due to the adrenalin, and he looked at the man who was looking at Tim. Tim stood in front of his assailants face and stomped down onto his head knocking him out._

_**Flashback end**_

Tim shook his head to bring himself back to reality and probed the area around the scar. After his shower, Tim headed to work to do his job that he hated. Throughout the work day Tim looked back on his life and wondered if it would get better or worse as time went on. He also looked at his personality, he was very shy around people he did not know and rarely talked to anyone except his friends. Tim wasn't afraid of others, he was afraid of not being accepted, and after years of this fear, Tim changed his personality to that of someone who didn't care about what others had to changes didn't stop there, he began to wear a face of indifference and grumpiness so others would not try and pry into his life.

Tim's work day had finally ended, though it was supposed to end a 9 P.M, it ended around 9:30 P.M, a whole half hour of extra work. By the time his work day ended, Tim's health had deaerated immensely, His cough sounded like old gears moving against each other, he had a fever, and his skin color changed from a tan to a pale hue. Tim had reached his home safely but barely, he stumbled inside and closed the door behind him. Tim felt dizzy and was wobbling from side to side, his body could not handle the sickness any longer and Tim passed out in his living room. His head hit the hard wood floor with a dense thud.

A yellow mare with a pink mane was spending the day with her animals, she was humming a tune as she fed her beloved friends.

"There you go, now don't eat too fast." She said was she handed a carrot to a white rabbit. The rabbit took the carrot and scurried off to eat.

"Hey Fluttershy!" A violet unicorn with purple mane with a pink streak said

"O-Oh, H-Hey Twilight, w-what brings you here?" Fluttershy asked

"I just wanted to say hello, and see how you are doing." Twilight said. Fluttershy smiled.

"O-oh, I'm doing fine, j-just feeding my animals." She said

"That's nice, well I'll see you later, bye" Twilight said as she began to walk away

Before Twilight could take a few steps, a thunderous sound was heard and it was close.

"What in the world was that?" Twilight said. She turned to look at Fluttershy, who was cowering behind a tree

"Come on Fluttershy, we need to find out what happened." Twilight said rushing her pegasus friend. All of a sudden a rainbow blur lands in front of Twilight and Fluttershy

"Did you hear that loud noise?" The cyan pony asked

"Yes we did Rainbow Dash, we are on our way to investigate." Twilight said as she levitated Fluttershy in front of the tree.

Tim groaned as he began to regain consciousness, Tim rolled over onto his back and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ughhh, it feels like my head was being crushed by a ton of bricks." Tim said as he picked himself up

"I was on the floor? I must have passed out" He thought as he stumbled over to the window. What he saw surprised him, his car was still in the drive way, but his street was gone and so were the other houses that were next to his.

"Were the hell am I?" Tim said aloud as he took notice to his new surroundings. The next weird thing he noticed were the 3 horses that were walking up to his home. He noticed one was flying and another had a horn. He did a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"What the fuck, were the hell am I?" He said again. He heard a knock at his door and looked through the eye hole and noticed the 3 horses. Out of fear he quickly locked the door and shut the blinds to his home.

"Maybe I have finally gone insane." Tim said to himself

"Hello, we know you are home we heard you lock the door." A voice came from the door and it sounded very feminine. Tim was starting to freak out.

"Now the horses can talk, holy shit!" Tim thought, and rushed over to his bedroom, while there he opened his closet and opened a large gun safe that was inside and pulled out his favorite gun: the stg 44. Tim returned to his living room and unlocked the door and opened it. There he saw a violet unicorn, a cyan pegasus, and a yellow pegasus who was cowering behind the unicorn.

"I don't know what kind of drug trip I'm on, but I do know that I want you gone, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Tim yelled and cocked the stg 44. The yellow pegasus screamed in terror and bolted away, the other two didn't move.

"Well, that was rude. Why did you do that?" The violet one said

"Yea! Who do you think you are?" The cyan pegasus asked with an angry look on its face.

"I think, I'm the one with th" Tim wasn't able to finish his sentence as he began to cough. His cough had be getting worse and Tim looked down into his hand and saw flecks of blood.

"What, why am I coughing up blood?" Tim said aloud. The two horses looked at him curiously, Tim dropped his gun and began to cough again this time more blood came up. Tim was panicking, why was he coughing up blood, were was he, what else was going to happen. His last question was answered when he felt his stomach contents rising up into his throat, Tim turned and threw up, and he looked and saw that it was mostly bile, but there was a concerning amount of blood in it. The two horses looked in fear as they saw what had happened

"Rainbow, go get help, he doesn't look well, and hurry." The violet unicorn said with a concerned look on her face

"Roger that Twilight." Rainbow Dash said as she sped off towards town.

"So, this is how it all ends? Heh, what a hell of a way to die" Tim said as he passed out. Twilight rushed to his side.

"Oh, no, you can't die, not yet, I still have so many questions for you." Twilight exclaimed

* * *

**Hello mien friends, this is my second fan fiction and lets be honest, my first one sucked. But this one will be better and I will try my best to bring you the best. Review and do what ever else you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own My Little Pony, or Shepard of Fire**

* * *

Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash stood around Tim's hospital bed, each had a face of worry.

"D-Do they know what was wrong with it?" Fluttershy asked Twilight

"The doctors took x-rays of it, and found large amounts of fluid in its lungs, it is a disease known as pneumonia. He had a very bad case of it, that's why it coughed up blood and threw it up as well." Twilight said

"Have you seen anything like this thing before?" Rainbow Dash asked

"No, it wasn't in any of my books as well, I'll check its home later for information. But for now we should let it rest, and I'm going to be sending word to Princess Celestia so she can have a look at this odd creature." Twilight said making her way to the door. Rainbow Dash looked at Fluttershy and shrugged and followed Twilight. Fluttershy was the only one left in the room with the strange creature that scared her a few hours ago.

"I hope you get better soon." Fluttershy said, she then left the room as well, leaving the creature alone with its dreams.

* * *

Tim was in pain, a whole lot of pain, all his muscles ached with the beating of his heart. He heard the footsteps closing in on his door, hoping the person would continue walking past he held his breath in anticipation. But luck was not on his side and the footsteps stopped and the handle to the room began to turn. Tim feigned sleep but cracked open one eye to see who was entering the room. What he saw reminded him of this morning when he confronted the three talking horses on his door step. The horse wore a doctor's coat and had a stethoscope around his neck and glasses on the bridge of his snout.

"I know you are awake my strange friend, I've been a doctor for some time and I know the difference between fake sleep and real sleep" The doctor horse said. Tim opened his eyes and sighed, he took a quick look around and found himself in a hospital.

"So, I'm not dead." Tm said aloud. The doctor looked up from Tim's charts and chuckled.

"No you are not dead, but you were pretty close. If you had spent a few more hours alone then you would have been, it's a good thing you went outside when you did." The doctor said looking Tim over

"What caused me to cough and puke blood?" Tim asked

"You pneumonia, and a bad case of it. Have you been spending a lot of time outside in the rain lately?" The doctor asked

"More or less, I work outside a lot and for the past few days it has done nothing but rain. But now I would like to leave and return to my home." Tim said straining to leave the bed. The doctor trotted over and pushed him back down.

"Oh no you don't you still need rest. You are not ready to leave just yet." The doctor said

"I'll decide that, thank you." Tim said getting up and pushing past the doctor. The doctor tried to stop Tim but Tim just pushed him aside again and walked down the hall and to the stairs. The doctor must have reported Tim as hospital guards now made their way towards him. One of the guards tried to grab Tim with his hooves.

"God damn-it, don't touch me!" Tim said as he slapped the hooves away from him. The guards were starting to get more physical with him, and he could feel his anger starting build up. Tim hated being touched, and he hated being in groups of strangers. Tim wasn't a touchy-feely person, and he was claustrophobic while with groups of strangers. Tim gritted his teeth as he slowly tried to make his way through the guards.

"Just stop struggling and you won't be harmed." One of the guards said. Tim had enough of the guards and let loose his anger.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT!" Tim shouted as he threw one of the guards down the hall and kicked another one in the side. The other 3 guards rushed Tim, and Tim met their rush with one of his own. Tim and the 3 guards clashed, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of hooves on tile and the screams of an angry hospital patient.

* * *

Twilight wrote a letter to the princess detailing the events of the day. After the letter was sent she made her way to the creature's home in hopes of finding information on the creature. She arrived at her destination and walked inside, she found the lay out of the home to be a little strange, but she pushed that observation back. She noticed some books and she grinned, Twilight loved books, she was obsessed with them. She looked at the books in hopes of finding one on the anatomy of the creature in question, and after a bit of searching she had found a book called "_The Anatomy of the Human Body_".

"Just what I was hoping for." Twilight thought, and with a grin began to read the book. After reading bit of the book Twilight closed it and put it her saddle bag.

"I'll continue reading you later." She thought patting the saddle bag and continuing her search. She made a quick run through of the kitchen and dining room, but she made sure to take in the details of the home. Twilight then focused on the bed room, she searched through the book case that was their only to find fiction books. Twilight sighed at the discovery but made a mental note to look at the books in more detail later. Twilight stood in the middle of the bedroom wondering where she could find more information. A few pieces of paper caught her eye as took another look around the room, the papers were crumbled and tossed near the door. Twilight smoothed out the papers and found writing, it looked like a note to her, and so she began to read.

_Dear Samantha,_

_ I am writing to you to tell you that I have had my eye on you for some time. I know what you may be thinking, no I am not stalking you, I have only looked at you either during class, or when I see you in the park. The purpose of this note is to express my feeling for you, and those feelings are of love. That's right I am in love with you Samantha, and I hope that the feeling is mutual. I will leave this letter under one of your windshield wipers. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Tim_

Twilight reread the short note again and then went to the next piece of paper, which looked like a reply.

_Dear Tim,_

_ I have received your letter, and I'm and sad to say that the feeling in not mutual. I have noticed you looking my way every so often, and for a time was expecting you to talk to me face to face, but it never happened. I gave up on waiting for you to make your move, and another took your place. I don't want to sound like a bitch saying this but you lost your only chance. _

_With regards_

_Samantha_

_P.S._

_Stop looking at me during class, it is kind of weird_

Twilight reread the second note again. So the creatures name was Tim, and it felt love.

"What a strange name. It may think the same about us." Twilight thought as she left the papers where they were.

* * *

Tim woke up in a hospital bed again. He tried to rub his eyes but his arm couldn't move.

"Oh god I better not be paralyzed from the neck down." Tim thought beginning to freak out a little, until he realized he could still move his fingers and feet. Tim let out a sigh of relief.

"Now how did I get here? I remember trying to escape, and getting into a fight with the hospital's guards, but I don't remember being knocked out or anything." Tim thought as another doctor and 2 others walked into the room.

"Is this the creature Fluttershy" Asked the taller white Horse, Tim noticed that it had a horn and wings.

"Man this has got to be the weirdest shit I have seen." Tim thought.

"Y-Yes, t-this is i-it." The yellow horse from before said. The taller horned-winged horse nodded and looked at Tim.

"Can you understand me?" It said slowly. Tim just stayed silent, there were too many strangers near him for his liking.

"It spoke our language when it yelled at Twilight, Rainbow, and me earlier." The yellow one said

"Is that so? Hello? I am not here to harm you, I am just here to talk." The white one said

"Sure, you are just here to talk. I say five bucks says that once I step out of here I will be placed under arrest and left to rot in some cell." Tim said

"I will have you know that we do not make such vile bets here." The white one said with a disgusted look on its face.

"Okay, let's think about this. Buck is a bad work here, so its equivalent must be fuck! They think I'm making bets with sex!" Tim thought

"You have me all wrong, back home a buck is slang for a dollar." Tim said nervously

"Still, never make those kinds of bets here dealing with bucking." The white horse said

"Yeah, sure, whatever, now it would be great if you could let me out so I could leave and go home." Tim said

"But don't you want to know who we are?" The white horse said

"No, I don't really care about who you are. Now let me go." Tim said starting to get annoyed.

"How can you just not care? You are in a new place." The white horse said

"I haven't cared for some time. Now undo the bindings so I can leave, I have more important things to do." Tim said. The doctor looked at the tall white horse and it nodded, the doctor trotted over and undid the bindings on Tim's hands and feet.

"Finally." Tim said as he got out of the bed and stretched. Tim walked out of the hospital with little resistance, once outside Tim took in his surroundings.

"Mostly just open space, and a few homes. It would have made more sense to build the hospital near the town." Tim thought as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his parent's number.

"This number is either busy or no longer in use, try again later." The automated answer said

"Damn, I should have guessed it wouldn't work." Tim said to himself. He then went to music app on his phone and browsed his playlist.

"No, no, no, no, maybe later, no, ah ha this one will do." Tim thought and played **Shepard of Fire** by **Avenged Sevenfold**.

* * *

**It's me again mien friends. Just wanted to say thanks for the favorites and the follows and the reviews the first chapter, but I won't be able to post much until the middle of next week due to college classes and work, some of you probably know how that song and dance goes. Until next time keep reviewing and doing all the other interesting things you can do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own MLP**

* * *

Tim found himself in what looked like the center of the town. The ponies of the town were giving Tim curious stares, and he was trying his best to ignore them.

"Have they never seen someone walking down the street before? God, I hate it when everyone stares at me." Tim thought, he was getting annoyed at the ponies for staring, and he expressed his annoyance with his face. Tim continued walking but he felt like all eyes were on him, as if he was giving a speech to a large crowd. It terrified him, the feeling of being watched, being judged, it terrified Tim. He began to walk faster, his knees shacking, his eyes darting around in a paranoid way. The ponies of the town kept staring, some were looking directly at him, while others shot glances his way when he wasn't looking. Tim began to breathe heavily nearing the point of hyperventilating, his pace went from a speed walk to a run.

"Look at that weird creature. Do you think it's the one Twilight and Rainbow Dash found?" Asked one of the ponies in a near-by store.

"Yeah I think it is. But why is princess Celestia following it?" Asked another.

Princess Celestia was indeed following the strange creature, and for good reason. She was worried it might react violently to the town ponies. She noticed how nervous the creature looked when the town ponies stared, the creature reminded her of Fluttershy in this way. A little smile appeared on Celestia's face, but quickly disappeared once she saw the creature start to run.

"Oh, I hope it isn't going to do anything rash." Celestia thought. She noticed three little fillies approaching the creature.

"Hey, are you alright?" A little orange pegasus asked Tim. He didn't acknowledge the filly or her friends and kept moving.

"I have to get away from them, I have to get away from them." Tim said as he ran down the street. He spotted an alleyway and rushed over. The alley was wide enough for Tim, but barely, the walls were an inch away from his shoulders. Tim leaned against one of the ways and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, no more ponies with judgmental looks." Tim said aloud

"Why are you hiding in an alleyway?" The orange pegasus filly asked. Tim jumped at the voice.

"Are you following me?" Tim asked.

"I guess, but you didn't answer my question." The orange filly said. Tim sighed, he was okay around kids, and animals.

"I don't like others staring at me." Tim said, he was kind of ashamed of his fear.

"Why?" The orange filly asked

"Because I don't like to be the center of attention, I never have." Tim said.

"You sound like Fluttershy." Giggled the orange filly. Tim had a faint smile on his face as he looked the pegasus filly over.

"There ya are Scootaloo, we were lookin' all over for ya." Said a yellow filly followed by a white unicorn filly.

"Oh, hey Applebloom, Sweetiebelle. Sorry for running off, I found this thing hiding in the alleyway." Scootaloo said

"I am not an it. My name is Timothy Newbeck, but just call me Tim as everyone I know does." Tim said looking over to Scootaloo and her friends.

"Oh, sorry Tim. Uhh, Tim what are you exactly?" Scootaloo asked. Her two friends looked at her.

"Scootaloo you can't just ask ponies what they are it rude!" Sweetiebelle scolded. Tim chuckled a bit, and coughed.

"No, it's alright, I'm a human." Tim said. The three fillies looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's a human?" Applebloom asked.

"Think of it as a hairless ape." Tim said

"So you are a human. Strange I have never heard of your species before." A voice said just outside the alleyway. The owner of the voice walked into view.

"Its you. You are one of the ones who visited me in the hospital, which I have to say was placed too far from town." Tim said Coughing after finishing his sentence.

"I am Princess Celestia, and it seems you are still not cured of your illness." Celestia said. Tim sighed as he looked at Celestia.

"My well-being is none of your concern. My name is Timothy Newbeck, just call me Tim." He said.

* * *

Twilight was still searching Tim's room for information. Her eyes were brought to a strange device on the dresser on the far side of the room. The device resembled a suitcase but it was slimmer and made strange noises every so often.

"What is this thing?" Twilight thought as she slowly brought one of her hooves up to touch the device. The second her hoof touched one of the many buttons with a single letter printed on it the top part of the device came to life. Twilight looked at what was being shown: it was a drafting layout of the house. She studied the architectural plans and admired how much detail was put into the plans.

"Wow, if that creature is able to create something so detailed, it could help speed up the design process." Twilight thought. She also thought about taking the device with her, but decided against it, stealing one thing was bad enough. She was on her way to leave the house when she came face to face with an orange earth pony mare with a yellow mane and she dawned a Stetson.

"Oh, Applejack you startled me." Twilight said after giving a sigh of relief.

"What are ya doin' here sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and I found a strange creature here this morning. It started to cough blood and then threw it up, after transporting it to the hospital I came back to get some information on the creature." Twilight said. Applejack stared at her friend and raised an eye brow.

"Ah don't know Twi, kind of sounds like stealin' to me, and you know ah don't like thieves." Applejack said seriously.

"I know what it is, but I really want to know more about this creature. All I took was one book, it's a book on the anatomy of the human body." Twilight said hoping to sway the element of honesty. Applejack shook her heard.

"Ah don't like it, but if it helps us in the long run. Ah guess it will be fine." Applejack said still weary of what might happen.

* * *

Tim walked down the street with Celestia on his right and Applebloom, Sweetiebelle, and Scootaloo on his left.

"Tim, if I may ask. Why do you always seem so grumpy and upset?" Celestia asked. Tim let out a long sigh and turned to her.

"I seem grumpy so others won't try and pry into my personal business and but their two cents in." Tim said flatly.

"But isn't it good to have suggestions on decisions?" Celestia asked.

"It is, but I don't ask others for their input on personal decisions." Tim said.

"Why not?" Sweetiebelle asked.

"I believe that anything personal should stay that way until I am ready to discuss it with others." Tim said looking down to Sweetiebelle. Sweetiebelle thought about what Tim had said.

"So what do you like to do for fun Tim?" Scootaloo asked.

"I like to design things. More along the lines of homes and other buildings." Tim said.

"Like an architect?" Celestia asked.

"Yea, like an architect. I also like to listen to music, and be with the friends I did have." Tim said.

"What do you mean by 'friends you did have'?" Celestia asked puzzled.

"It means exactly what you think it means. I have never been here before, so I don't have any friends here." Tim said and then coughed.

"You have no friends, then you must be lonely. If you are lonely then you must be sad, and that makes me sad." Said someone. Tim didn't know who until a pink blur slammed into his chest knocking the wind from lungs and throwing him on his back. Tim coughed and was gasping for air, the pony that knocked him down was standing on his chest and she was surprisingly light. Her fur and mane were pink and by the way she spoke and moved she was ADHD to the max.

"D-Do you think you could get off my chest?" Tim asked. He dearly wanted to back hand the pony but Tim never hit females even if they deserve it. The pink pony smiled and hopped off Tim.

"Sorry about that. My name is Pinkie Pie. What's your name, do you like parties, what's your favorite color?" Pinkie Pie asked. Tim got up from where he landed after being knocked down.

"My name is Tim. No I do not like parties, unless I know all the people there, and my favorite color is red." Tim said dusting himself off. After hearing that Pinkie looked down and her mane deflated.

"You don't like parties. Okay then." Pinkie said with a tear in her eye. She began to walk away when Tim grabbed her. Tim help Pinkie in front of him.

"Are you really just going to give up like that? If you are then you are pathetic and not worthy of being a friend of mine." Tim said glaring at Pinkie Pie. The others stared at Tim still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Why would you say that to her, that was rude!" Sweetiebelle exclaimed.

"Sometimes the truth hurts and it's a hard lesson I learned long ago." Tim said still holding Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie was shocked, nopony has said anything like that to her before. Pinkie Pie was unsure of how to react.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"If you are going to give up so easily on your goals you will get nowhere in life. You need to strive for your goals. There was an old saying where I came from, when life gives you lemons, make grape juice and let life figure it out." Tim said. Pinkie smiled at the weird saying and her mane reflated into her usual puffy mane.

"You're right I shouldn't give up so easily. You are having a party if you like it or not." Pinkie said getting out of Tim's arms and bolting off.

* * *

**Hello again mien friends. This story has reached over 100 views due to all of you, not that deserves a pat on the back. Thank you all for getting this story where it is and do stuff with those buttons I won't patronize you with. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don not own MLP**

* * *

Tim liked helping others but due to his shy mentality he only did it on occasion. He had a smile on his face when he noticed Pinkie Pie giggling at the saying he told her.

"Is that actually a saying?" Celestia asked.

"Nope, I just made it up." Tim said turning to look Celestia in the eyes. Celestia smiled and the group continued walking down the street. Celestia noticed herself taking glances at Tim every so often.

"Why do I find myself feeling this way towards him?" She thought with a little blush on her face. Tim noticed her doing it but decided not to say anything about it.

"Is there any way I can get back to my home? I just want to make sure that I'm not going to get robbed." Tim asked. The group looked at Tim with confused looks.

"Ah don't think you gonna robbed." Applebloom said.

"Yea, there is very little crime in Equestria." Celestia said. Tim couldn't believe what he had heard, no crime, but how it went against everything he believed in.

"B-But how! How can there be so much order with little chaos?" Tim asked surprised. Celestia took a moment to ponder the question. Was Tim's home riddled with crime and other wrong doings?

"Well, there is chaos but it is kept at a minimum, there is even a God of chaos named Discord." Celestia said. Tim's eyes widened in surprise at the word 'God'. Tim wasn't a religious man, he disliked the idea of religion, and mainly on the fact it sounded and looked like an easy way to control the population.

"Come, my faithful student Twilight Sparkle should be able to take you to your home, she was one of the ponies who found you." Celestia said. Tim recognized the name and hazily remembered the few minutes before he passed out on his door step.

"Yea, I remember that name. She and another where getting my face about scaring, uh, what's her face, the yellow pegasus that was with you in the hospital." Tim said trying to remember Fluttershy's name.

"Do you mean Fluttershy?" Celestia asked. Tim snapped his fingers in surprise as he remembered.

"Yea that the one. She was really timid." Tim said "And kind of reminded me of myself when I was younger." Tim added in his head.

* * *

Twilight and Applejack where on their way to Twilight's home, which was the library in Ponyville. The two mares walked next to each other.

"So Twi, what is this creature look like?" Applejack asked.

"Well he stands on his hind hooves, he is much taller than you or I, he is about Celestia's height or a little taller." Twilight said. Applejack looked a little surprised.

"So is he cute by any chance?" A white unicorn with a purple mane and tail asked. Twilight and Applejack saw their friend Rarity.

"Hello Rarity. You would have to see him yourself, but he is a bit grumpy." Twilight said but Rarity wasn't fazed by the comment. The duo had just become a trio as Twilight and her two friends made their way to the library.

~Twenty Minutes later~

The trio reached their destination and a pink blur appeared in front of the door.

"Good you're here! Hurry get inside." Pinkie ordered. The trio did as they were told and went inside the library, the interior was decorated for a party and a large banner hung in the middle with the words "Welcome Tim!" painted on.

"Pinkie darling what is all this for?" Rarity asked. Pinkie smiled and looked at her friends.

"This is Tim's welcome to Ponyville party!" Pinkie exclaimed. Twilight looked shocked.

"But how? He is supposed to be in the hospital. He isn't healthy enough to be walking around in his condition." Twilight said. Rarity's eyes widened with shock and Applejack looked worried, and Pinkie Pie's mane flattened and she didn't smile.

"I didn't know that. He looked fine when I saw him with Princess Celestia." Pinkie said. Twilight looked at her friend.

"Did you say he was with the princess?" Twilight asked and Pinkie nodded.

"Well if he is with the princess then he should be fine." Twilight said and after hearing that Pinkie's mane expanded into it's original shape. Applejack was looking out the window when she saw Princess Celestia, and Tim and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Here they come yall get ready." Applejack said as the back door opened and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy walked inside.

* * *

Tim followed Celestia to the door of the library which was inside of a tree.

"Isn't that a fire hazard, I mean it is a library inside of a hollowed out tree and correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't trees flammable?" Tim asked. Celestia giggled at the statement.

"It is but it is protected with magic." Celestia said. Tim looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Magic, really?" Tim asked. Celestia looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Where I come from magic is nothing more than cheap tricks that someone does to make quick and easy money. It also exists in stories and games." Tim said. Celestia had a strange look on her face when Tim finished his sentence. How could he not believe in magic it was all around him, it was even a part of him.

"Do you believe in magic?" Celestia asked. Tim shook his head.

"I have to see it to believe it." He said. Celestia grinned for she was going to put on quite a show for him.

* * *

After about five minutes of waiting the group was starting to grow impatient, except Pinkie who was being her usual self.

"Argh are they going to come in or not" Rainbow Dash complained, she was getting annoyed with waiting for the door to open.

"I'm sure, they will come inside soon, but for now be patient." Twilight said. And as foretold in the fate books of well fate, the door opened letting the image of a human be exposed to the occupants of the room.

"SURPRISE!" The group shouted. Tim jumped and instinctively reached for his revolver, but found nothing but his pocket. Celestia noticed it and decided to ask about it later.

"Wow Pink, when you said I would have a party, I didn't think it would have been so soon." Tim said. Pinkie hopped over to her new friend.

"Of course it had to be so soon silly. If it was later than you might have been busy." She said. Tim shrugged.

"Fair enough." He said "Well let's stop standing here with our thumbs up our asses and get this party started." Tim said loud enough for everyone to hear. Pinkie cheered and the others looked at each other at Tim's weird way to start the party mainly because they had no idea what a 'thumb' was. The party was in full swing but something seemed to be missing for Tim and he just couldn't put his finger on it. Fluttershy saw Tim and he looked down, she slowly made her way over to him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. Tim looked over at the yellow pegasus mare.

"I can't put my finger on it but something seems to be missing." Tim said and then began to knock on his head "Argh this is so annoying not being able to know what it is." Fluttershy stepped back. Tim looked at her and his eyes widened and he began to grin.

"Now I know what is missing from this party: Video games!" Tim said. Pinkie heard this and shot over.

"Oh, what are video games?" She asked excitedly, and the others began to come over to find out what was going on.

"Video games are one of the greatest inventions from my world. To show the true awesomeness of them I will need two heavy lifters to come with me back to my home to retrieve them." Tim said looking over the group. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stepped forward.

"If any of us can carry something heavy it would be us two mister." Applejack said.

"Don't call me mister, it makes me feel older than I am, just call me Tim." Tim said.

"Okay then Tim lets get going." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hopefully you two know the way to my home because I sure don't, I was unconscious when I was taken to the hospital." Tim said and then coughed raggedly making it clear that he was still sick.

"Don't worry none sugar cube, ah know the way." Applejack said "And are ya okay? That cough sounded nasty." Tim looked at her with a semi-angry glare.

"My wellbeing is none of your concern." Tim somewhat growled "Besides I have gone through far worse." He said. Applejack and Rainbow Dash exchanged concerned looks but shrugged and followed Tim when he opened the door.

"Okay then which way?" Tim asked.

"Follow me." Rainbow Dash said taking to the skies. Tim sighed and then coughed, his cough was worse than before. Applejack was starting to get worried for him because she didn't want him passing out like Twilight said he did.

_Time Skip 15 minutes_

Tim and the other two stood outside Tim's house. Tim walked up to the front door and turned the handle and pushed the door open. Tim stepped inside and put one of his hands up to his mouth and shouted.

"MOJO! I'M HOME!" Rainbow Dash and Applejack were about to ask what was with the yelling until they heard the sound of paws hitting wood, a weird type of dog appeared a few seconds later running a full speed for Tim.

"Tim watch out, it looks angry." Applejack said but her warning fell on deaf ears and the dog jumped onto Tim. Rainbow Dash was about to move the dog when she heard laughter.

"Mojo, come on buddy, no don't lick my face. Yes I'm happy to see you to Mojo." Tim said in between bouts of laughter and spits as his dog licked his face.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here?" Applejack asked. Tim was finally able to subdue his dog who eyed the others in a playful way.

"This is my dog, Mojo, he is a really good dog, but a bit argumentative." Tim said as Mojo talked (if you are wondering what I mean, look up English bull terriers talking on youtube).

"That's so cute, and do you know what he is saying?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have no idea what he is saying. Do you think I should bring him with us to the party?" Tim asked.

"Fluttershy would love to see him." Applejack said. Tim nodded.

"Mojo, go get your leash boy." Tim said and Mojo ran back into the house. "Come on lets get the games and T.V. and a few other things." The others nodded and followed Tim inside.

Tim walked into his bedroom to get his X-box 360 and the games he had. He glanced other the room and saw some picture frames and held the frames to look at the pictures. One picture was of his family, and the other was of him and his surrogate brother. While looking at the pictures Tim realized he would never see them again, he began to cry as the ones he held dear we gone forever.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Tim roared with tears running down his face. Rainbow Dash and Applejack ran into the room and found Tim clutching two picture frames and crying.

"Are you Okay?" Applejack asked.

"I'm alone, I have no family, no friends. I have lost everything that I hold dear. I'm all alone." Tim said.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait mien friends, but my weak has been a bit hectic. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and hope to hear from you guys in the reviews. Until next mien friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of the things mentioned or MLP**

* * *

Rainbow Dash was trying her best to cheer Tim up but cheering others up wasn't her thing.

"Hey who needs them anyway, you have us." She said but covered her mouth with her hoof as soon as the words left her mouth. Tim looked at Rainbow Dash his expression went from being sad to pissed off as he heard her words. Tim stood up, not breaking eye contact with Rainbow Dash, Tim stepped closer and soon he was right in her face. Rainbow was waiting for the worst, she saw Tim looking at her and then one of his hands was wrapped around her throat and the other on her shoulder. Tim started to squeeze the mare's throat, he wanted to watch her life drain from her eyes.

"YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I'M HERE IN YOUR WORLD I WOULD JUST FORGET ABOUT MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS?" Tim yelled, still in Rainbow Dash's face, she shook her head violently. Tim could see the horror in her eyes, he dropped her and she scurried away on her back away from Tim. Tim dropped to his knees and tears of pain flowed out of his red puffy eyes.

"You all have families you can return home to, I don't, not anymore." He cried. All the memories of his family came to his mind.

"_I'm so proud of you son, you have your own home with a roommate and you are supporting yourself." _

"_No matter how far away you are we are still family, I'm lucky to call you my brother."_

"_Just remember that your mother loves you and always will."_

"I will always remember you all, I promise I will never forget." Tim thought. He stood up wiping the tears from his eyes and trying to control his breathing. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were frightened that he might try to attack them. Tim looked over at them and saw that they were scared of him.

"I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't of blown up on you like that. It's just that… I will never see them again and hearing what you had said, it pushed me over the edge, and I guess you both should know that I'm am easily angered, but I have control over my anger." Tim said still depressed. Applejack walked over and put her hoof on his shoulder.

"It's okay, we ain't holdin' it against ya. I know what it is like to lose loved ones." Applejack said remembering her parents. Mojo ran into the room with his leash and a bone in his mouth and dropped them in front of his owner and then walked over to Rainbow Dash who was still on her back and laid down in her lap. Tim chuckled at the sight and Applejack giggled a little, while Rainbow Dash looked down at the dog.

"That's my dog for you, he thinks he is a lap dog." Tim said smiling.

"Largest lap dog ah ever saw." Applejack said.

"And the heaviest." Rainbow Dash said petting said dog in her lap. Mojo rolled over exposing his belly to the cyan pegasus.

"He wants you to rub his belly." Tim said to the confused pegasus. Rainbow Dash looked down at the dog in her lap and began to rub his belly. Mojo wagged his tail in delight, the dog loved getting his belly rubbed, but he loved playing more.

"Mojo come here boy." Tim said and whistled to get the dog's attention. Mojo got up and walked over to Tim, the leash was attached to the red collar around Mojo's neck and the other end of the leash was tied to one of the corners of the bed.

"Mojo stay here, I will be right back." Tim said and began to unplug wires and lifting his T.V.

"Okay I'll move this to the living room." He said walking out of the room with the T.V in his hands "I guess we will have to take my car back." He thought to himself. He returned to the room with his car keys in hand and a duffle bag for the X-box 360 and games.

After packing everything the trio had the task of putting it all into Tim's car, the Earth pony and pegasus were curious about the car.

"Hey Tim, what is that thing?" Rainbow Dash asked Tim looked at her and grinned.

"This beauty is a masterpiece that my Aunt sold me when I was 19. Sure she looks a little beat up but she is reliable and she has gotten me out of some sticky situations in the past." Tim said patting his car's hood. Applejack and Rainbow Dash looked at each other and then at Tim.

"Why do you keep callin' it a she?" Applejack asked.

"She is not an it. Her name is Emma, and I named her after she got me out of a very sticky and dangerous situation a few years back." Tim said defensively. Rainbow Dash held back a laugh at the fact Tim seemed to have feelings for a machine.

"And what situation was that?" Applejack asked. Tim looked down and remembered that fateful night.

"I was driving home from work one night and I pulled into a gas station to fill up her tank and I stumbled onto a drug sale with one of the more dangerous gangs in that area. Long story short, I floored it out of there and the gang tried to follow while shooting at me." He said. Both mares looked shocked at the story but quickly recovered.

"So Tim, you and Emma eh?" Rainbow Dash said teasing him. Tim pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let me tell you about it." Tim said sarcastically "Okay, Rainbow Dash you can fly fast right?" Tim asked

"Of course. I'm the fastest flyer in all Equestria!" She exclaimed. Tim nodded.

"Good, then you can fly back to the library. Applejack you are riding with me and Mojo. Do you want the front seat or do you want to sit in the back?" Tim asked.

"I'll ride in the front seat." Applejack said.

"Well, we will see you there." Tim said to Rainbow Dash before she flew off. Tim walked over to his car and opened the door.

"Get in, I hate to keep others waiting." He ordered. Applejack nodded and got into the seat next to Tim.

Tim turned the key to start the car and grinned at the sound of the engine coming to life and Thunderstruck came blaring from the speakers.

_Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder_

_I was caught_

_In the middle of a railroad track_

_I looked round_

_And I knew there was no turning back_

_My mind raced_

_And I thought what could I do_

_And I knew_

_There was no help, no help from you_

_Sound of the drums_

_Beating in my heart_

_The thunder of guns_

_Tore me apart_

_You've been_

_Thunderstruck_

_Rode down the highway_

_Broke the limit, we hit the town_

_Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun_

_We met some girls_

_Some dancers who gave a good time_

_Broke all the rules_

_Played all the fools_

_Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds_

_And I was shaking at the knees_

_Could I come again please_

_Yeah them ladies were too kind_

_You've been_

_Thunderstruck_

_I was shaking at the knees_

_Could I come again please_

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_

_It's alright, we're doin' fine_

_It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine_

_Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck, baby, baby_

_Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck_

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_

_You've been Thunderstruck_

The song finished as Tim parked behind the library. Tim told Applejack to go inside and get the others so they would help unpack and set up the T.V and other goodies he brought from his home. After the task of unpacking and setting everything up Tim was ready to unveil the awesomeness that was video games.

"Oh cool what's this one about?" Rainbow Dash asked holding up the case to Darksiders 2.

"Have you heard of the four horsemen of the apocalypse?" Tim asked and she shook her head.

"The four horsemen are the ones who ride down from where ever they are and bring the end of the world. You play as Death, one of the four horsemen and you are trying to clear your brother's name after a crime he was framed for. There are a lot of puzzles and a good amount of fighting." He said and Rainbow Dash smiled at the case.

"Can I play it?" She asked.

"Sure but lets play some games that are multiplayer first. Okay?" Tim said and Rainbow Dash nodded. "So what do you all want to play first?"

"What about this one?" Celestia said holding up CoD: Modern Warfare 2

"Oh this!" Pinkie exclaimed holding up Borderlands

"There is always this one." Rarity says holding up Dance Masters. Tim put his hand up to his face.

"Ugh my roommate must have left that in my room." He said "I don't have Kinect for my X-box."

Twilight and Fluttershy were on the side lines not wanting to be involved.

"Maybe he brought some books or something else." Twilight said.

"M-Maybe." Fluttershy said hiding behind her mane when Tim looked over to them.

The group had decided to play Black Ops 2 zombies and Tim was sitting at a table with his favorite book in hand. Twilight walked over to Tim and saw his book and grinned.

"Maybe he likes to read like I do" She thought to herself.

"Can I ask what you are reading Tim?" Twilight asked. Tim looked up from his book and looked at her.

"This is my all-time favorite book: Star Wars Darth Bane Path of Destruction." Tim said placing his book mark inside and handing the book to Twilight.

"I have never heard of Star Wars before." She said and Tim was shocked that she had never seen his six favorite movies (excluding the re-mastered versions). Tim got up and walked over to center of the room.

"Okay it has come to my attention that you all have never seen Star Wars. Is that right?" Tim asked.

"Yes that is right we have never heard of it before. Why? Is it something good?" Celestia asked.

"Yes it is good, Star Wars is my favorite fandom and I want to show you all it's greatness." Tim said

Time Skip around 2 in the morning

Tim was sitting outside his home staring into the fire he built to keep warm. He had decided to sleep outside since it was nice and cool, unlike his home in Florida which was hot all year round. Tim took his eyes off the fire and looked at the stars above and remembered all the times he slept outside and he would stare at the stars. Tim smiled at the memory, he loved star gazing and he always wondered if there was life among the stars.

"The night sky looks so beautiful tonight." Tim said aloud.

"Thank you, I try my best" Someone said behind Tim and he looked behind him to see another Alicorn like Celestia, but she was purple and had dark blue mane that resembled the night sky and had a splotch of black on her flank and a picture of a crescent moon.

"Uhhh, I'm not going to sugar coat this so, who the hell are you?" Tim deadpanned.

"My name is Princess Luna, and we wanted to know what you were." She said.

"We? Is she insane? I guess I should entertain the whack job while the looney bin finds her." Tim thought to himself.

"Well take a seat because this is going to be a long story." Tim said.

30 minutes later

Tim had finished his story and watched Luna's face for her reaction. She was surprised and kind of shocked, her eyes were wide and her jaw as near the ground (figuratively). Tim chuckled at her reaction which broke her from her stupor.

"Oh man you should see the look on your face, priceless!" Tim said. Luna smirked and had a light blush on her face.

"What is happening to me? Every time I look at him I can't stop myself from wanting him to be mine." She thought to herself.

"Well Tim, I must be off, the sun will be rising in a few hours and I need some sleep. I suggest you get some yourself." Luna said and after that she took flight and didn't look back.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I have become more or less nocturnal and that is how it will stay." Tim said aloud.

* * *

**This is the last chapter of the first day, the next one will probably take place a week from now. Now then mien friends I will be working on a new story as well as this one. If any of you want more details PM me about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

A week has passed since Tim arrived in Equestria and over the week he spent time with everypony that came to the party. It was a Monday morning and Twilight awoke feeling great, she slept like a log. Twilight Sparkle got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What she saw was like something out of an old horror movie. Her snout was smaller and her nose stuck out a little, her fur was replaced with the flesh bellow but kept the purple hue like her fur had. Her mane was longer and went down to her upper back. She screamed louder than Rarity when she messes up on of her new dress designs.

**~Five minutes before~**

Tim pulled himself out of bed and he walked into his kitchen to get something to eat. He decided on bacon and eggs, though he hated the cook time for bacon he loved the end result. The others found it disturbing that he ate meat, he explained to them that humans were omnivores, creatures that eat meat and plants. He gave up on trying to reason with them and now he ignores them when he eats his fleshy deliciousness in front of them. Tim was drawn from his thoughts as the oil started to pop and land on his exposed arms causing an annoying pain.

"I love the smell of bacon in the morning!" Tim exclaimed as he flipped the bacon in the pan. Mojo bolted into the kitchen when he smelled the bacon and started talking to his owner.

"Yeah right dog. You ain't gettin' none of this." Tim said. The bacon was done and Tim's stomach was grumbling and his mouth watered at the sigh and smell. After eating and putting the dishes into the dish washer, Tim took a quick shower, and got dressed for the day.

"Mojo. Do you want to go see your best friend Fluttershy?" Tim asked his dog. Said dog went bat-shit crazy at Fluttershy's name. Tim ginned a Mojo.

"I'm going to take that as a yes then." He said and grabbed Mojo's leash and a squeak toy for him to play with.

**~Present time~**

Tim knocked on Fluttershy's door lightly not to startle the poor mare. The door creaked open a bit and Angel, Fluttershy's pet rabbit hopped out.

"Hey Angel. Is Fluttershy there?" Tim asked the little white rabbit. Said rabbit nodded and opened the door to the cottage and signaled Tim to follow. The interior was poorly lit and Tim was growing suspicious and his hand inadvertently went for the tazer he carried where ever he went.

"Fluttershy? Are you there?" Tim called out pulling out the tazer and disengaged the safety. A soft mumbling was heard from the other side of the cottage and Tim slowly made his way to the sound taking in every detail of his surrounds. Ever since Tim was shot he became paranoid and made sure to take in his surroundings and formulate plans. Reaching the area of the sound Tim called out again and he realized he was standing in front of the noise. It was in Fluttershy's bed and Tim pointed the tazer at the lump underneath the covers and moved one hand to peel away the covers. What he found surprise him, Tim was face to face with like yellow skinned woman with light pink hair.

"O-Oh my God! Fluttershy is that you?" Tim asked the woman who was trying to hide under the covers again. The woman nodded and had tears in her eyes.

"Wow, Fluttershy is really hot as a human. WAIT WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST THINK, and why is Fluttershy a human!" Tim thought to himself. Fluttershy looked at Tim and she saw his face and she began to cry. Tim sat next to the extremely naked Fluttershy (Yes it is possible to be extremely Naked) and tried to hide his blush as he hugged her. Tim looked down at Fluttershy and he instantly saw her massive breasts pressing against his chest, blood shot from his nose like a rocket and Tim pinched his nose closed.

"O-Oh my, are you okay Tim?" Fluttershy asks wiping her tears from her eyes and stood up. Tim got another look at her breasts and he felt blood rush down to his loins.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine no need to worry. But can you do me a favor and put some clothes on." Tim asked looking away from her. Fluttershy looked down and saw her new 'accessories' and blushed and ran to get a towel.

Tim was able to stop his nose bleed and his pants calmed down, he was happy Fluttershy didn't notice how his pants grew in the crotch. Fluttershy came out with a towel wrapped around her chest and it stopped at mid-thigh and Tim was trying not to look at her chest, but it was too hard as every time Tim would try and look her in the eyes his ventured down to her large breasts.

"Are you okay Tim?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, I'm not okay. Lets go to my house, my roommate's girlfriend probably left some spare clothes from the last time she was over." Tim said.

"Why would she leave her clothes at your house?" Fluttershy asked oblivious to outstanding reason.

"Lets just say that my roommate and she did some very naughty things in the bedroom, if you catch my drift." Tim said. Fluttershy tilted her head to one side and looked at him in confusion. Tim pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"They had sex, and a lot of it. I barely slept last time she was over." Tim said and Fluttershy's face turned bright red. Tim chuckled inside at her, he found it kind of cute when Fluttershy was embarrassed.

"Come with me Fluttershy, let's go back to my place for some spare clothes." Tim said. He had a hunch that he would be seeing more of the ponies turned human situations in the near future.

The duo arrived at the house and Tim handed Fluttershy some spare clothes of his that did not fit him anymore. She was wearing a black Metallica t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans and an old pair flip-flops.

"T-Thank you Tim for the clothes." Fluttershy said with a light blush on her face. Tim nodded and took a sip of his beer that was in his hand.

"Not a problem, those clothes didn't fit me anyway." Tim said before taking another sip. Fluttershy was about to ask him about his beer but the sound of pounding on the front door interrupted her.

"I'm coming, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Tim yelled as he walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. He saw the human form of Twilight, and she was naked just like Fluttershy was.

"Hey Fluttershy! Twilight is at the door and she is in the same boat as you!" Tim yelled. Fluttershy ran over and opened the door to see for herself. Tim got a good look at Twilight's body and saw that she was skinny and had large B maybe C cup breasts. Blood shot from Tim's nose and quickly pinched his nose and tilted his head back to stop the bleeding.

"Tim are you okay? That is the second time that has happened." Fluttershy said. Tim Sighed and blushed a bit.

"This is what happens to men like me when we see a woman's body." Tim said, he was trying to hide the fact that he was still a virgin and never had good luck with women.

"What do you mean 'men like you'?" Twilight asked.

"Before I say anything we need to get her dressed it is bad for my health if my blood keeps pooling in my stomach like it is right now." Tim said as he moved outside and threw up the contents of his stomach, there was a blood in it but not enough to worry him or the others.

"Well I feel better now." Tim said as he moved back into the house and sat on the couch and relaxed with his beer in hand and waited. Mojo was laying in front of the door Twilight and Fluttershy closed for privacy.

"_What kind of cluster fuck have I found myself in this time?"_ Tim thought to himself as he drank his beer and picked up his book and began reading to pass the time. A few minutes later and the door opened revealing Twilight in a purple shirt from Tim's high school and a pair of skinny jeans that his roommate owned.

"Well, now that it is over, how about we talk about what the unearthly fuck is going on." Tim said.

"I have no idea what happened, I woke up like this, and Fluttershy said she did as well." Twilight said. Tim sighed and looked at the two girls.

"Hopefully this is only happening to you two. But knowing my luck and the way the universe likes to bend me over and ram karma into my ass, I say this has happened to the rest of the others as well and maybe a few others. I don't know exactly what is happening but I have a theory on it." Tim said and Twilight motioned him to continue.

"Well, you two look like humans, my species, I have a hunch that it is happening because of my presence in your world." Tim said before taking a sip of his beer.

"What do you mean your presence in our world?" Twilight asked.

"It should be obvious. I don't belong here, I am he only human here and it has probably affected this place in some way." Tim said. Twilight and Fluttershy looked shocked, Twilight because she didn't think of it, and Fluttershy because her friend said that he didn't belong.

"You may be right but, it you are I guess we can just learn to live with the changes." Twilight said and Fluttershy nodded her head in agreement.

Tim looked neutral on the outside but on the inside he was on the verge of tears, they had said that they would learn to deal with the changes and not that wanted him to go. Tim still doubted it but he kind of felt accepted here.

* * *

**Sorry of the long wait mien friends, but it is finally here. Remember to do all the things with those buttons and possibly leave a nice little review.**


End file.
